silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
One Last Try
After 97 fantastic seasons of the incredible Survivor tournament, we have seen some of the greatest players overcome their enemies and reign supreme, whether victorious or not. However... Not all of them have been victorious. Many have tried, some even multiple times, yet failed to reach a wholesome conclusion to their journey. Now, in season 98, Survivor: One Last Try, we're giving those contestants another shot at glory, to make their names known. We have a lot to reveal to you, so stay tuned and enjoy the reveals for this no-limits Second Chances season!!! Reveal 1 Luke: And what better for a no limit season than a no limit twist? That's right. One Last Try will be bringing back popular game-shaking twist: No Rest, No Limit. Without a set timeline, the contestants will have to travel from location to location with their tribes, taking as much time as they need to, before reaching their challenges. They will face the terrors that lurk in each location, and be forced to adjust their survivability depending on where they turn up. It'll take some true survival skills to survive what we have to throw at them. On that note, we have three very special survivalists in our ranks. Three specially-trained individuals that can survive almost anything. Let's have a look at them! The lights fade into a dark corridor. The sound of dripping water from the ceiling fills the air. A young girl with green hair can be seen walking down the corridor, holding her gun forward, trembling. Girl: Hello?! Who's there? I-I'm a member of Orion, don't mess with me! The girl hears a noise and shrieks, staggering back as she sees a mouse run past her foot. She catches her breath. Girl: Calm down, it's alright. The girl takes a deep breath before heading forward, then stopping her tracks when she finds herself at gunpoint with someone else. She gasps and holds her gun forward. Girl: Wh-who... Man: Oh, you're harmless. Sorry about that. The man lowers his gun, the girl does the same. Girl: Thank you. But, who are you? I was just called here, and... I don't know what for... Man: My name's Leon Kennedy, and it doesn't look like anything else is here. I've been walking these corridors for a while, only just decided to turn around and bumped into you. Girl: Nice to meet you, Leon. My name is Emmerson Aria of Orion. Leon: O-Orion? I've heard people compare them to Umbrella. Emmerson: It's a long and involved story. Anyway, I don't trust this place. We need to get out of here! Leon: You're right. Could be Wesker up to his old tricks again. Voice: Hold it! Leon and Emmerson turn around and point their guns at a blonde man in fighting gear, holding three envelopes. He puts his open hand on the handle of the blade behind him. Man: Don't shoot. I'm just as lost here as you are. Emmerson and Leon lower their guns, then exchange a glance. Leon: Who are you? The man returns his hand to his side. Man: Cloud. Cloud Strife. Emmerson: You're kidding. Leon: Cloud Strife? I've heard of you. Emmerson: If... If you're from Ivalice... Leon: I'm from Earth, and Orion is Ba Wababa... Cloud: Maybe it's not as far fetched as you may think it is. These three envelopes may be our ticket to understanding why we were called here. I found them at the end of the tunnel, and now I see that I arrived here much sooner than you two did. I'm assuming you're Emmerson Aria and Leon Kennedy? Leon: We are. Emmerson: How'd you know? Cloud swiftly tosses the envelopes to the other two. Cloud: They're signed to your names. This one has mine. Leon: We came all the way out here to get mail? Cloud: It must be of utmost importance. Emmerson: Well, here goes nothing... Cloud, Emmerson, and Leon rip their envelopes open and let out a synchronized gasp. Leon: N-no way... Emmerson: I-I don't believe it! Cloud: Looks like they want me back a third time. Knew they couldn't keep me out forever after denying me Eras. Emmerson: Oh my gosh, this is so great! We're all going to be competing together! Leon: Never thought I'd see the day where they'd ask me back instead of Barry, Jill, and Claire. But, I'll gladly accept it. Emmerson: Hell yes! Introducing... the Survivalists!!! Cloud Strife, Leon Kennedy, & Emmerson Aria Reveal 2 Luke: Welcome back! Last time we were here, we revealed the No Rest and No Limit twists; as well as introduced our first three contestants Cloud, Leon, and Emmerson. The three of them are gearing up to compete, but we have much more to reveal! Stay tuned! Before we get onto our contestants, I would like to announce that the dungeons will also be making an appearance! Throughout their travels, the players will be able to stop in dungeons to search for survival supplies, as well as every artifact to ever be featured in Survivor. If tribes are to meet inside a dungeon, they will be forced into a duel, where the losing tribe will lose all their supplies. If the losing tribe doesn't have any supplies, they will be forced into an impromptu Tribal Council. However, it is with a heavy heart that I announce that the Boss twist will not be making an appearance this season. A new twist, however, will include clues that can be found scattered throughout the worlds that will give the players that find them a hint as to where certain artifacts can be found. Hmmm, clues? It must take an expert detective to figure those out! Luckily we have four of the greatest detectives in the world in this very cast! Why don't we go meet them? The image returns to the dark corridor. After pacing down the dripping wet path, a trembling young man holding a flashlight walks in. Man: Like, what is this place, man...? The man jumps back when a black blur flies by him, disappearing into the ceiling. Man: Zoinks! I should've stayed at the all you can eat buffet, ahahahaha... Voice: Why, if it isn't Shaggy Rogers of Mystery Inc! The man, who appears to be Shaggy, gapes in awe at a man in a large brown trench coat who approaches him. He puts a pipe to his mouth and blows bubbles out of it. Shaggy: Like, who are you, man? Man: The name's Sherlock Holmes. You've probably heard of me. Blows from his pipe. Shaggy: Sherlock Holmes? Like THE Sherlock Holmes?! Sherlock: I was right to assume that, then. Shaggy: I think you called the wrong person, man, because... You may have wanted to talk to Fred, not me... A girl appears behind Shaggy. Girl: I don't think it was any accident. Shaggy leaps in terror into Sherlock's arms. They look to see a female detective in a blue suit standing in the entryway of the corridor. Girl: I overheard you two, so no need to introduce yourselves. My name is Naoto Shirogane. Like you two, I am also a renowned detective where I come from. However, I don't think that's the reason we were called here today. Sherlock: A fine observation indeed, my dear Naoto. I don't think it was any coincidence that we were called here. Perhaps a great mystery beckons our calling... A large throwing star flies across the room (causing Shaggy to yelp), but hits the wall. The three detectives approach to see that three envelopes are stuck to the other end of the star, and that the star is in the shape of a bat. Shaggy: I've seen a lot of weird stuff today, hahahahaha. Naoto removes the envelopes from the star, takes a look at them, then hands one to Shaggy and Sherlock each. Naoto: They have our names on them. We were definitely called here for a purpose. Shaggy: But, like, who's the fourth one for? Man's voice: Me. Shaggy: Like, can people stop sneaking up on me today?! From the back of the room, the black blur comes into focus and glides down in front of the detectives. There is no question as to who it is. Shaggy, Sherlock, & Naoto: Batman?! Batman: I'll be having a look at what's inside that envelope now... Could be another trick of the Joker's. Batman snatches his envelope and takes out a bat-shaped letter opener. He proceeds to tear it open; while Shaggy, Sherlock, and Naoto do the same. They all gasp at what they find inside. Shaggy: Like, is this for real?! Naoto: It must be... Sherlock: Indeed, this is most... unexpected. Appreciated, but unexpected. Batman takes one look at the envelope and turns away. Naoto: Batman, are you going to accept your invitation? Batman: I don't know... It seems trivial at this point. Shaggy: Man, think of all the villains that are gonna be trying to win there! We'll need a few superheroes around! Batman: Turns back. I'll think it over. Batman flies off, leaving the other three looking astonished. Introducing... the Detectives!!! Shaggy Rogers, Batman, Naoto Shirogane, & Sherlock Holmes Reveal 3 Luke: Hello again, and thank you for the warm reception following the last reveal! Batman, Shaggy, Sherlock, and Naoto are all happy to be back and are prepping themselves for the adventure of a lifetime! They, along with Emmerson, Cloud, and Leon, will be gaining three new friends tonight, but first! We have a little announcement to make. Since the reveal of the No Rest, No Limit twists, there's been a lot of questioning where the traveling will take place. And we have that answer! Every world that our contestants come from will be making an appearance, including ones that were featured in Eras! Each world will continue to have individual and unique hazards to survive, some harder than others, and it will be up to our players and their own special abilities to keep themselves standing! You need a lot of bravery to stand against the terrors that approach you, so how else to express bravery other than absorbing fear itself? Well, these three we're about to meet have embodied fear in their own ways. Let's have a look. The dark corridor is filled with a murky mist. A young man in a hoodie comes out of the mist into a large opening, seeing the room completely shrouded in fog. He coughs and makes his way through it, until someone out of the fog leaps at him and brings him to the ground. Man: Agh! The young man looks up to see Jeff the Killer smiling down on him and holding a knife. Jeff's horrifying bleached face looks down at him and whispers. Jeff: Shh... Go to sleep... The young man shrieks in terror, before left-hooking Jeff in the face and shoving him off. Jeff rolls to the ground and dissipates into nothingness. The young man tries to catch his breath as he sits up, but he hears a voice that causes him to quiver. He looks into the fog and sees a tall doctor with a sack over his head emerge from the fog, cackling. Doctor: Fear overpowers us all, Liu. It controls us in many ways, and drives us... Your fear of your brother is pertinent to your actions. Did your desire to outdo the reputation he gave you drive you to come here today? Liu: You... you can't be... S-Scarecrow?! Scarecrow: Ah, you recognize me, do you? I suppose you may have expected to see the last of me back in Arkham Asylum... Unfortunately, like fear itself, I will always lurk among you... Whether you are aware of me or not. Liu: What are you doing here? Were you the one who asked me to come here?! Scarecrow: I'm afraid I was not... Like yourself, I, too, was requested to be here... I unleashed my fear toxin in the event of it being a trap... However, I refuse to believe that someone like you could devise such a strategy. Especially since it appears you were asked to come here, as well. Liu: What in the world is happening right now? Suddenly, the lights flicker off. Liu gasps as Scarecrow looks around in the darkness. Scarecrow: This was not part of my strategy. Liu: Who's there?! A faint sound that appears to be a song playing backwards resonates through the dark room. From between where Scarecrow stands and Liu sits, a shining red light emits through the darkness. It is followed by a bloody smile, as some lights come back on to reveal a horrifying creature floating in the air among them. There is no mistaking who it is. The Tails Doll. Tails Doll: CaN yOu FeEl ThE sUnShInE??? Liu: Jesus Christ! Scarecrow: An embodiment of dread... the taker of souls... Tails Doll: I aM tHe UlTiMaTe LiFe FoRm... Scarecrow: You failed to account for one thing, doll... Scarecrow reaches for his toxin in the dark, and grabs onto it. He pushes down on the lid of the canister and unleashes more fog into the room. It overpowers the Tails Doll, who floats out of it. However, the Tails Doll's red pupils widen in shock at the sight of Super Sonic standing in front of him. He staggers back and knocks the fear toxin over, causing it to die down. Super Sonic fades into darkness, as the Tails Doll lays panting in front of Liu and Scarecrow. Scarecrow: Ah, I see... So even the mighty Tails Doll has its fears... Very interesting... No matter how highly you hold yourself, fear will always find you. It will always lurk in your shadow, and it will always drive you. Even the Batman, though he fails to admit it, has his fears... No matter what, I know how to exploit them... Liu: Hold on, Scarecrow. What are those? The group looks to the floor to see three envelopes in front of them. They are marked with the names Scarecrow, Liu, and Tails Doll. They each reach to grab their envelopes and hastily open them. After reading what they find inside, they look up at each other and glare. There is a silence among them, before Scarecrow breaks it. Scarecrow: So... It appears we are at a stalemate. As long as we are in this competition together, we shall hold off on this battle. Tails Doll: ThE cOmPeTiTiOn ShAlL dEtErMiNe ThE bEsT oF uS... Scarecrow: That, it shall. Now that I know your fears, Tails Doll... I will have a handy help in this tournament. Tails Doll: YoU kNoW nOtHiNg Of Me, MoRtAl ScUm... Liu: These guys are lunatics... Introducing... the Creeps!!! Scarecrow, Homicidal Liu, & Tails Doll Reveal 4 Luke: Hello there! Welcome back! Last time, we revealed three creepers of the night that are getting ready to make their big comeback. Tails Doll, Scarecrow, and Liu have joined our first seven in the cast, and we have four more to reveal tonight! That makes fourteen cast members so far! By now, you're probably wondering just how many are left to come. Well, just like in Eras, there will be a total of 42 contestants, evenly gendered! They will be split into seven tribes of six, and the format will be similar enough to Eras with some minor changes. With a cast this big, it helps to be seasoned in the season. Here, we have four veterans from Survivor: Eras that know a thing or two about large cast sizes. Let's go meet them! A young girl with fiery red hair paces down the dark corridor into a room draped in yellow. She looks around and calls out. Girl: Hello?! Is there anybody in here?! Silence. Girl: Who has summoned the queen of Hell herself, Satanichia Kurumizawa McDowell?! If this is some kind of joke, you shall pa-- Other Girl: This is no joke, Satania. Satania: That... that voice! It can't be, no! Other Girl: But, it is. Satania turns around to find herself face to face with her mortal enemy. Satania: Wednesday!!! You called me here to try and finish me off quietly! I'll have you know, I won't go down without a fight! Raises fists. Wednesday: Relax, dunderhead. I wasn't the one who called you here, but it looks like someone else did. Third Girl: That's right. Satania and Wednesday turn to see a blue-haired girl walking toward them in armor, with a sword sheathed at her side. Satania: Lucina?! Okay, did someone call an Eras reunion? Lucina: I don't think you're far off to assume that. Look. Lucina pulls out three envelopes from an ominous hole in the ground, and hands two of them to Satania and Wednesday. They each analyze their letters carefully, before ripping them open. Satania's mouth and eyes go wide, while Wednesday and Lucina's expressions do not seem to change. Satania: They're bringing me back! Yes!!! Wednesday: Looks like we're in for round three, Satania. Satania: No!!! Lucina: Another chance to test my skill? Ha, I'm all for it. I do need redemption after my last failure. Wednesday: Oh, please! At least you didn't get eliminated in a dungeon of all places! Satania: Hey! At least neither of you got eliminated because the producers literally forgot to mention a twist! Fourth Voice: Hey, don't argue! The girls gasp as the yellow walls all form into one square being, as a fourth member pops into the room holding his own envelope. Girls: SPONGEBOB?! SpongeBob: That's right! Laughs. I got an invitation, too! We're all gonna be in this season together, representing Eras, the greatest Survivor season under the sea! Wednesday: ... We're above water. SpongeBob: Hey, it works either way! Satania: So, this is our four? Looks like Sadako didn't make the cut. Wednesday: She's probably too busy third-wheeling for Lily and Mileena. The four burst into laughter. Introducing... the Erasers!!! SpongeBob SquarePants, Wednesday Addams, Satania McDowell, & Lucina Reveal 5 Luke: Hi there! Thanks for tuning in! The Erasers are raring to go, and thrilled to be receiving such positive reception. Although most of them will be playing for their fourth time, you never can predict everything that will happen in a season. What could be more unpredictable than the risk of going into a dungeon and losing a duel to another tribe, resulting in losing all of your supplies? Well, with the removal of the Boss twist, it's important that we keep the Dungeons as glaring as ever. Therefore, this season will feature an adjustment to the rules. Any tribe that loses a duel will be forced both to hand over their findings, as well as attend Tribal Council! This will keep players on edge at all times, and keep the risks of going into dungeons high as ever. That being said, there are still those who will try to predict the unpredictable. These next three players are experts on the show, and long-time superfans. They can tell you pretty much anything, except for how to win. Maybe this'll be their lucky break, let's go see them! A bright-haired young man hurries through the corridor, viciously checking everything with his flashlight. After turning around, he immediately finds himself face to face with a familiar dark-haired man and screams, falling to his butt on the ground. Dark-Haired Man: Fancy meeting you here. Bright-Haired Man: N-Nathaniel?! Nathaniel helps the bright-haired man up, as they look around for a second before facing each other again. Nathaniel: I got here an hour or so ago. Couldn't find anyone, just a couple scraps of paper. I didn't know you had been invited here too, Andrew. Andrew: Well, yeah! The message was vague, but it was so personalized for me that I couldn't ignore it! Nathaniel: It was no spam mail, that's for sure. I'm not so sure I can say the same about these, though. Nathaniel pulls out three envelopes. Andrew: Where did you find those?! Nathaniel: Laying around at the end of this tunnel. Our names are on two of them. Andrew: What?! Could that be-- Nathaniel: And then there's this third-- Male Voice: I believe that's mine. Andrew and Nathaniel look to see a dark-haired man walk in from the other side of the tunnel, moving to join them. Nathaniel: John, it's good to see you! John: Long time, no see, Nathaniel. Andrew: Oh, this is weird! Why were the three of us called here just to receive letters with our names on them! John: I don't know. Maybe we'll get our answers if we open them. Andrew: Good point. The three open their envelopes to see the letters inside. Andrew lets out an audible yelp. Nathaniel: Wow. How long has it been--? John: Too long, that's the answer. Andrew: Yes!!! I knew they wouldn't let Heroes vs. Villains be my finishing legacy! I'm so ready for this! Nathaniel: They're drawing this series to a close, I assume. Think I'll make a good winner? Andrew: Wait, they can't be ending it yet! They still have to do a Danganronpa season! Nathaniel: I hope they do. Maybe Hifumi Yamada would win. John: Ha. In what universe could Yamada ever win Survivor? Andrew and Nathaniel exchange an awkward glance with one another. Andrew: Y-yeah, that'd be weird... Introducing... the Superfans!!! Andrew McOrange, Nathaniel Swede, & John Robertson Reveal 6 Luke: Welcome back! Out superfans are raring to join up with the cast, and we hope you're equally excited for this next reveal! Now, we're almost done revealing all the twists of the season, but there's still more to look forward to with this great cast! However, we have a couple more big twists we want to tell you about in this and the next reveal, so stay tuned! First, we'll have a twist that has never appeared before in a No Rest, No Limit season. At some point during the competition, the dungeons twist will be put on hold and replaced with the Marketplace twist from Ivalice! This twist will last for an undetermined amount of time, before we switch back to the dungeons format! During this period, contestants will try to find money throughout the lands they travel, and they will find the Marketplace waiting for them, where they will be able to either by necessary supplies, or artifacts that are not yet found. This outta shake up the game and keep things interesting, it'll be just like magic! Oh, and speaking of! We have four great magic users with us here today that are more than happy for another shot at the gold. Let's go see them! Two grown wizards in long robes march through the corridor, suspiciously. A man and a woman. Once they reach the end of the corridor, the dark-haired man draws his wand and points it forward. Man: I demand you show yourself, whoever you are! Woman: Good heavens, Severus, put that thing away! You don't go pulling your wand on every little-- Snape: Quiet, Minerva! It is your lack of assertion that will be your downfall. High-pitched feminine laughter erupts. Snape: Show yourself! Minerva: Oh dear. A purple mist forms in the center of the main room, where a youthful-looking dark-haired girl appears in the center, laughing maniacally. Minerva: Now, what is the meaning of this? Girl: I am The Spirit Master, the new world's goddess from the World of All that is Negative! Bringer of chaos and destruction to all mankind! Snape: This... girl... seems to think that she is the Dark Lord. No matter, she was the one who called on this duel, so I accept in full... Spirit Master: Huh? I thought you were the one who called this meeting! Agh, that makes me so angry! The whole room begins shaking as lightning strikes in every corner, but a voice suddenly calls The Spirit Master to a stop. Voice: That is enough, Spirit Master. The Spirit Master looks to see a young schoolgirl walk up to her with a blank expression on her face. Schoolgirl: If you want a fight, I will be happy to give one to you. You bring nothing but darkness and negativity to this room. Spirit Master: Yes, that's kinda my thing... And who the hell are you? Schoolgirl: Homura Akemi, a magical girl. Spirit Master: AHAHAHAHA!!! You're one of that... that weird cat's contracts?! Talk about the stupidest form of magic there is! She looks over to Snape and Minerva. Scratch that, the second stupidest. Snape: I'll have you know... If I were your teacher, I would take fifty points from both your houses! Minerva: Calm down, Severus, you know you would only take points from them if they weren't from Slytherin. Homura: Anyway, if you want a fight, I'll be happy to give... but you might want to learn why we were called here first. Homura holds up four envelopes. Snape and Minerva come closer to see them. Minerva: How strange... If they wanted to call us here to receive mail, they could have simply sent it by owl! Homura: I have a feeling we're being recorded. This meeting is meant for something. Until we open these letters, we won't know what for. Snape hastily snatches his letter and opens it. The Spirit Master does the same, while Homura and Minerva take a little longer to carefully open and read theirs. Snape: So... a competition even greater than that of the Triwizard Tournament heeds my beck and call? Spirit Master: AHAHAHA! Yes! This could be what I need to show this world that I, The Spirit Master, am no pushover! Minerva: My, my... I suppose if the head of Slytherin is competing, I have no choice but to, as well. Homura: ... It seems trivial, but... I am willing. Snape: I look forward to... competing against you all... Curls his lip and walks out. Introducing... the Magicians!!! Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Homura Akemi, & The Spirit Master Reveal 7 Luke: Welcome back! Thanks for tuning in to these past seven reveals, I hope you're enjoying the cast of One Last Try so far! We have 21 contestants left to reveal, and they're all excited to meet you! With this, I give you the last big twist of the season. Anything else that happens will happen in the season. Finally, this season will implement the No Revote twist. All ties will go straight to a rock draw between any contestant not tied, no vote-changing or anything! With this, we hope to make for an interesting and very special season, and I look forward to seeing you all out there! Enjoy the rest of the reveals! There is a quiet dark corridor, until a blue blur speeds through it. Close by, something orange is bouncing up and down. We see a blue hedgehog and bouncy tiger racing through the tunnels, eager to reach their destination first. Sonic: What's the matter, Tigger? Your bouncin' and pouncin' not fast enough for me? Tigger: Hoohoohoohoo, just you wait, Sonic! You'll find out just how fast a Tigger can bounce! Tigger bounces ahead of Sonic, causing the hedgehog to pick up the pace. After running at lightning speed, they are both forced to a halt once they reach the center room, where they find a cat sleeping in the middle. Tigger: Tigger is sure that Tigger won that one, hoohoo! Sonic: Hold on, Tigger, there looks to be something under that cat! Tigger: Jumpin' jumpaloos, there is! This could be a trap, set up by heffalumps and woozles! Sonic: Relax, Tigger, there's no such thing as "heffelumps" or "woozles." Sonic tries to shake the cat awake, but she is fast asleep. After a moment, however, she yawns and stretches her paws. Cat: Myaaaaaan... Tigger: Oh goodness, is that who I think it is?! Sonic: I think so. It's Hello Kitty! Hello Kitty scratches herself with her back paws, before reaching beneath her and picking up the envelopes she was sleeping on. She hands two of them to Sonic and Tigger, before going back to playing with her own. Sonic: Hold on there, kitty. That's not a toy! Look... Sonic takes Hello Kitty's envelope, causing her eyes to widen and follow him fearfully, but he simply opens the envelope and hands it back to her. Hello Kitty peers inside before taking a letter out. Sonic: Well, now that that's taken care of... Sonic and Tigger rip their envelopes open and read the contents inside. Tigger: HOOHOOHOOHOOOOOOOOO!!! They want Tigger back on Survivor! Sonic: Oh wow, this is... amazing! I never thought they'd take me back after I failed to get into The New All-Stars... I'm ready for this! Hello Kitty yawns and falls back asleep. Sonic and Tigger exchange a chuckle. Introducing... the Animals!!! Tigger, Sonic the Hedgehog, & Hello Kitty Reveal 8 An arrow flies across the room and lands in the wall on the far end. A bright-haired woman charges in with her bow and arrow facing forward. Archer: I saw you move in here! Show yourself, scoundrel! A blue blur shoots by, until another woman stands at the other end of the room, clutching two sharp fans. Woman with Fans: Aela the Huntress, who would've thought we'd meet here? Aela: Step aside, Kitana, you don't know who you're challenging. Kitana: Who I'm challenging? You're the one who-- Third Girl: GET OUTTA THE WAY!!! The third girl charges in and tackles Kitana to the floor, causing her to drop both her fans. Kitana growls as the girl pins her. Aela: Paige?! Paige, what are you-- Paige: Aela?! Releases Kitana and stands up. Aela, Kitana... did someone call for a Second Chances 3 reunion? Aela: Looks like it. Kitana stands up and grabs her fans, before holding Paige at fan-point. Kitana: Never attack me like that again! Paige: I'm not scared of you, bitch. Kitana: You outta be. If my sister can get more Jury votes than you, you haven't got much to be cocky abou-- A blast from a laser comes in and strikes Kitana, sending her hurdling back into the wall. Paige and Aela look to see the attacker, seeing a robot girl with an arm blaster standing in the entrance. Robot: Enemy annihilated. Kitana: Stop teaming up on me! Aela: Who might you be? Your technology is certainly not from my world. Robot: I am Aigis, and I am aware of why we were all summoned here on this day. Paige: What's the robot girl got to say about this? Aigis: If you would observe closely, there appear to be four envelopes laid out on the floor. If my calculations are correct, there are indeed four of us. Paige: Hey, my name is on this! Aela: Mine is, too. Kitana staggers over, trying to regain balance. Kitana: So is mine... The four girls take the envelopes and open them, gawking at what they find inside. Paige: Well hot damn! They want me back! Aela: A competition, huh? Kitana: Just like the Mortal Kombat competition. This is great. Mileena recently won, and I want every chance I can to outdo her. Aigis: I believe, as you humans like to say, "game on." Paige: Right, let's do this thing! Introducing... the Female Fighters!!! Aela the Huntress, Kitana, Paige, & Aigis Reveal 9 The song of a guitar being strummed resonates throughout the corridor, as the camera goes in to see a man with long black hair sitting on a stool, playing a soft rock melody. From behind, another tall man enters. Tall Man: That's some good work you got there. The dark-haired man turns around and gasps at who he sees. He sets the guitar down and stands to shake the other man's hand. Dark-Haired Man: Mr. Lennon! It is an honor to meet you! John: No, no, Mr. Lee, the pleasure is all mine. I'm afraid I never really got the chance to experience your musical magic in my lifetime, but I have the highest respect for you. The men turn out to be Geddy Lee and John Lennon. Geddy: My respect for you is endless, Mr. Lennon. A great inspiration to me, you and the others. John: It's an honor to hear that, and please, call me John. Third Voice: Hey, that's my name! A third tall man enters, reaching out his hand to shake John's. John: Ah, you must be the one who called us all here, John. Johnny: Please, call me Johnny. Johnny Depp, I'm an actor. Geddy: So, is this like, some meeting for celebrities or something? Johnny: I honest to God have no idea. I wasn't the one who called it! John and Geddy look confusedly at each other. Johnny: Ah, here we are! Johnny moves past the musicians and pulls down a couple envelopes tacked to the wall. Johnny: Mr. Lennon, Mr. Lee, Mr. Depp, aha! These are all addressed to us! Johnny hands the envelopes to their proper receivers. One by one, they tear them open. John: Good heavens! Survivor?! I'd forgotten I'd even played the thing! Johnny: As have I. My God, it's been too long. Geddy: Yes! Time for another shot! John: Here goes nothing, I suppose. Johnny: Get ready, Depp's about to claim this game! Introducing... the Performers!!! John Lennon, Johnny Depp, & Geddy Lee Reveal 10 Two little girls are walking through the tunnel, chatting. One of them is eating a bag of unidentified candies. Brunette: Ooh, whatcha got there?! Lemme have a few bites! Dark-Haired Girl: They are my own creation! Candy Candy. It tastes like candy. The dark-haired girl pops another one. The brunette looks fascinated. Brunette: That's incredible, Candy! You MADE your own candy?! And you gave it your own NAME?! I wish I could do something as cool as that! Candy: What about Mabel Juice? Mabel: Oh yeah! Mabel takes out a blender full of a terrifying concoction made up of several things that should not go together. She proceeds to guzzle it down as a timid voice erupts behind them. Timid Girl: E-excuse me, but... Mabel: With a red juice-stained mouth. Yyyyesss? Timid Girl: M-my name is Nishizumi Miho, and... I think I'm a little lost? Candy: Do not worry! You are equally as lost as we are! A cheerful girl jumps in from behind and wraps Miho in an unexpected hug. Miho: WAAAAAAAAAAAA! Cheerful Girl: Don't worry, Miporin! Oneechan is here to protect you! Miho: You're not my oneechan! Candy: It appears we have another visitor! The cheerful girl looks away from her smothering of Miho to introduce herself. Cheerful Girl: I'm Cocoa Hoto! I make coffee in a rabbit cafe! Candy: It appears you are killing your friend. Cocoa looks to see that Miho has gone blue. She releases the schoolgirl, who takes a few deep breaths. Mabel: Yeah! We're, like, totally lost! Miho: Oh no! If I had my tank, I could probably-- Candy: Tanks are not needed here! We know how to get un-lost, but we are enjoying being lost. Cocoa: En-enjoying being lost? Mabel: Yeah! It's like a total adventure! Miho: I-I'd rather get un-lost as soon as possible! What will the Ooarai team do if I never come back?! Cocoa: Don't worry, little sister! Oneechan will make sure you come back all nice and safely! Miho: Cocoa! You're-- Mabel: I guess if you REALLY wanna get un-lost as soon as possible, I suggest you all grab onto me! Candy and Cocoa grab onto Mabel without question. Miho looks hesitant, until Mabel grabs her and she shrieks. Miho then pulls out a grappling hook. Mabel: Hold on tight! Mabel shoots the grappling hook into the depths of the corridor. There is a pause, then suddenly, they go flying through the tunnels. Miho's screams fill the air until they slam into a wall at the far end and land in a pile. Mabel: Grappling hook! Miho: Owwww. Cocoa: That was so much fun! Candy: It appears we have made a discovery! Candy stands up and reaches for a few envelopes tacked onto the wall. She tears them down and looks at them. Candy: Ah! These encased pieces of paper each have our names on them! Mabel: Ooh, lemme see! Lemme see! Mabel snatches her envelope from Candy's hand, as Candy passes one to Cocoa and Miho. They each open them up, and all four let out screams of excitement upon reading what's inside. Mabel: AAAAAAH! I'm going back! Candy: As am I! Cocoa: Isn't this great, little sister! Miho: Cracking a smile. Y-yeah! I'm so excited! Mabel: We're gonna be so cool! We're gonna, like, kick everyone's butts! There is a mini-celebration that ends in Cocoa squeezing Miho in a hug once again. Introducing... the Silly Girls!!! Mabel Pines, Candy Chiu, Cocoa Hoto, & Miho Nishizumi Reveal 11 A young girl is walking down the corridor, shivering and clearly irritated by her situation. She hears a scuttle behind her and looks over her shoulder, sighing. Girl: God, what I would give to be home playing Minecraft right now. The girl walks a little further in, until a blue flies into her and pins her to the wall. She gasps as she looks to see a murky-looking girl standing before her, with eyes like darts and unclear hair. Girl: Wh-who are you?! The weird appearance fades away as the attacker cackles, revealing to be a terrifying alien. The girl gasps. Alien: My name is Tak! I am the one who will end all the human race! You pathetic Earthling scum are no match for the power of Irk! Girl: N-no! Let me go! Tak laughs, but before she can do anything further, a large hand forms and swipes her away. Tak is flung into the wall opposite the girl. Girl: Who did that? You really saved me... The girl looks on to see a beautiful woman who is entirely blue walk in, carrying three pieces of paper in her hand. She gives the girl a smile. Girl: Don't tell me... You're an alien too, and I'm about to witness an intergalactic war here on Earth? Blue Lady: Laughs. That's hilarious! Close, but no. If little Tak here can cooperate, I believe we were called here for a purpose! Surely you remember me, don't you, Ms. Elizabeth Dwyer? Girl: Y-yes... Wait, you're Lapis Lazuli! We met in that one, that one... Survivor season, right? Blue Lady: That's right! I have a letter addressed to you, as well as this little alien here. Lapis tosses one letter onto Tak's unconscious body, which flutters down onto her. She then hands another one to Elizabeth. The two eagerly open their letters and gawp at what they find. Lapis: Y-you... You got the same thing as me, right? Elizabeth: Mhm... Does this mean-- Lapis: Yes. Once this alien wakes up, she'll be happy to know she'll be joining us. Elizabeth: This is so great! I haven't been back for ages! Lapis: Me neither! Maybe you won't vote me out this time? Elizabeth: I hope not! You saved my life, I owe you. Lapis: I'll hold you to that. The girls exchange a laugh. Introducing... the Forgotten Legends!!! Tak, Lapis Lazuli, & Elizabeth Dwyer Reveal 12 A trembling man in a green suit walks through a corridor, holding a flashlight in front of him. He seems to be lost. Man: H-hello? The man walks a little further in, before the sounds of shrieking and struggling causes him to jump back and gaze forward. Man: Oh no! A large figure in a suit walks in from the other side, dangling a struggling girl by the back of her shirt. Man in Suit: You little troublemaker! I'll have you in detention for sneaking up on a teacher! Girl: I'm sorry, put me down! I'm used to being in these survival competitions, I won't do it again! Man in Suit: I'll have you know-- Ah, excuse me. Who might you be? Man: Me? Ah... I'ma Luigi! I don'ta know where I'ma goin'... Man in Suit: Oh, that's quite alright! My name is Seymour Skinner, you may call me Skinner. Do you know who this little ruffian is? Girl: I told you! My name is Foxface from District 5! What's it to you anyway? Skinner: As you know, it's dangerous for young girls like yourself to be traversing through these halls like this-- Foxface: This ain't a school, gramps! Get ahold of yourself! Fourth Voice: Come on, guys! Can't we all just get along? Everyone looks to see the fourth voice; a man in glasses and a nerdy shirt. He gives a giggle and walks over to them. Man: I found a couple fun little envelopes on them with all of the names I just heard you say. I'm Tom, Tom Kenny! Skinner: And, what are you? Some kind of comedian? Tom: Something like that! Laughs. Anyway, here you are! Tom enthusiastically hands everyone their envelopes, which they each rip open. Skinner: Good heavens! This is-- Foxface: An invitation to another survival competition! I knew it! Luigi: WOOOOOW! Okay! Tom: Isn't this exciting?! We all get to go back on Survivor together! It's going to be great, believe me! Skinner: Oh, I believe it, alright. Foxface: Can't put me in detention now, huh? Tom laughs. Introducing... the Wild Cards!!! Foxface, Seymour Skinner, Luigi, & Tom Kenny And with that, we have our forty-two cast members! Stay tuned for Survivor: One Last Try to see them all compete to be the last one standing!!!